bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop
' Betty boop-1-.jpg Betty Boop is a helen kane parody.jpg Dizzy Dish1.jpg Page3 9.jpg BBBBooop.jpg Betty Boop Dizzy Dishes Helen Kane Caricature.png Bettttttttttt.jpg Ugly boop.jpg Lol.jpg B2.jpg Silly Scandals.jpg B05.gif B01.jpg B02.jpg B04.jpg 7777.jpg Boop Oopa Doop 1932.jpg Long hair.jpg Mermaid.jpg Poor2.jpg Romance of Betty Booppp.jpg 01.png P1545545.jpg Bettty and eddie.png 122.jpg BBoopadoop.png Baby Boop 01.jpg Betty and others.jpg Boop-pudgy2.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg 4485255798 7764e6f763 m.jpg Kingy2.PNG Kingy1.PNG B03.jpg B04.jpg ' Betty Boop is the main proadcasting character, also known as Baby Boop & Bitsy Boop. She actually began as a caricature of 1920's singer & actress Helen Kane in one of the talkartoon series entitled Dizzy Dishes which was released in 1930, officially, Betty Boop was only 16 years old, according to a 1932 interview with Fleischer (although in The Bum Bandit, she's portrayed as a married woman with many children, and speaks in a deep toned voice, rather than the standard "boop-boop-a-doop" voice), but in Betty Boop's Birthday which was released in 1933, Betty only has 14 candles on her birthday cake, which means Max Fleischer couldn't decide an actual age for Betty. Origins The character was originally created as an plump anthropmorphic French poodle, which was originally meant as a caricature towards Helen Kane, The character was only meant to have made one shot apperance, but the public loved the character so Paramount & The Fleischer Studios continued onwards with the character. By the 1930 short "Mysterious Mose" Betty had became slimmer, and by 1931 her snout had became a button nose. Betty became a full human character starting from 1932 Her floppy, poodle ears became hoop earrings. The original canine Betty Boop was classed as ugly by her creators, due to the fact that she pulled some really ugly faces in her first apperance. Ugly boop.jpg|Dizzy Dishes ugly betty 1.JPG ugly betty 3.JPG Trivia * While bringing out one of the orders in "Dizzy Dishes", Bimbo randomly encounters the as-yet unnamed Betty Boop standing on a table singing *Betty was classed as very ugly in her first apperance by her creators, so they worked on the character and transformed her around 1930 until 1932 when they had finalised the character's design *Margie Hines was a Helen Kane sound-a-like who was hired to record " I Have to have you", meaning she was the first person to voice Betty Boop & the first female voice actress who had been with the Fleischer Studios, long before Mae Questel and Ann Rothschild were hired. Contest Paramount Publix & The Fleischer Studio's held a contest to find local talent, which was sponsored by Helen Kane. second place went to Jo Miller, first place went to Mae Questel. Ann Rothschild & Kate Wright had also entered the contest which was held at the RKO Fordam Theatre in the Bronx. Helen Kane had autographed a photo to Mae that said, 'To another Helen Kane.'" & Mae was given a contract, and started voicing Betty Boop from 1931, sharing the role with Kate Wright, Ann Rothschild, Margie Hines & Bonnie Poe. Official Voice Actresses Betty Boop was voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright & Bonnie Poe. Today Betty's voice is provided by Melissa Fahn & Tara Strong in commercials. Cindy Robinson is Betty's official voice today. It was originally thought that Mae Questel did the voice of Betty Boop for the entire Betty Boop cartoon series due to the fact that the voice actresses were all uncredited. Voices of Betty Boop.jpg|The Original Voices of Betty Boop Betty Boop's voice Actresses *Margie Hines (1930,1931,1932, 1938-1939) *Kate Wright (1931,1933,1938) *Little Ann Little (Ann Rothschild (1931,1932,1933) (Played Betty Boop on stage and in person until the late 30's) *Bonnie Poe (1933,1934,1938) (Bonnie Poe plays Betty live in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 in 1933, She performs "My Silent Love") *Mae Questel (1931,1932,1933.1934,1935,1936,1937,1938, 1988) (Mae Questel plays Betty live in Musical Justice in 1931, She performs "Dont take my Boop Oop a Doop Away") *Victoria D'orazi (1980) (Hurray for Betty Boop (1980)) *Desirée Goyette (1985) (The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)) *Sue Raney (1993) (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (Scrapped Movie Storyboard) *Bernadette Peters (1981,1993 (The Betty Boop Movie (1993)) (Was chosen by MGM to voice Betty Boop, but the movie was scrapped so she did not reprise her role) Bernadette plays Betty Boop live in (1981, Saturday Night Live, she performs "I wanna be loved by you" in a skit called Johnny keep your gun clean. *Michelle Goguen (2001) *Cheryl Chase (2002) *Shannon Cullen (2004) (Provided the voice for Betty Boop for the 2004 Album Boop-Oop-a-Doin,The Songs of Sammy Timberg) *Melissa Fahn (1989),(The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989)) & (2004-2008 commercials & toys) *Tara Strong (Commercials) *Sandy Fox (1981,2012-Present) *Cindy Robinson (Official voice 2009-Present) *Lani Minella (2011) Trivia *Mae Questel ceased doing Betty Boop in 1938, as she retired from her show business activities to raise a family. The Betty Boop voice was then assumed by Kate Wright and most by Margie Hines, who also did Olive Oyl from late 1938 until 1943. Mae Questel returned to doing voice work for Famous Studios in 1943 for characters such as Olive Oyl and Little Audrey. She was also the voice of Winky Dink, the early interactive television show hosted by Jack Barry. Betty Boop Record Recordings During the early 30's Mae Questel made several recordings as Betty Boop. Live Action Betty Boop has appeared in two official live action shorts. 1931 Betty is portrayed by Mae Questel in Musical Justice. Mae Questel performs "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away". Musical Justice Gallery Mae Questel as Betty Boop.png Mar2.png Mar3.png 1933 Betty is portrayed by Bonnie Poe in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 alongside Bela Lugosi. Bonnie Poe performs "My Silent Love". Trivia *Bonnie Poe is often mistaken for Mae Questel and Helen Kane, during her role as Betty Boop in Hollywood on Parade A-8. Hollywood on Parade Gallery Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 07.png Poe and borde3n.jpg See Also *Betty Boop Recordings (See for more information, on various song recordings) Betty's Personality Betty Boop is a light-hearted flapper, reminding the audience of the carefree times of the Jazz Age. She was the first character on the animation screen to represent a sexual woman. All other cartoon girls of that time did not differ much from animated male characters, with only eyelashes, voice and outfit alterations to show their femininity. In Betty's earlier cartoons, male characters liked to put moves on Betty, and generally she provoked that. Besides, there was a certain girlishness in her personality, which was emphasized by her style of singing, sentimentality, and overall flapper-like behavior. Betty's Quotes Quotes used by Betty in her Cartoon series: *Nutsy Dopsey. (When someone is trying to hurt her but fails) *Fresh! (When someone tries to hit on her) *Thank You, Thank You (After performing in a show) *Boop Boop a Doop, Boop Boop Be Doop,Boo Boo pa Doo!,Boopy Doopy Doopy Doo Poop-Oopy Doo,Boop Boop a Doop, Boop Oopy Doop (Betty's Official Quote, also used when singing) *Don't be like that, Don't be that way. (Comics Only) *Im too Pooped to Boop. (The Romance of Betty Boop) *Betty Boop at your service. (Betty Boops Hollywood Mysterys) *Hi, Im Betty Boop, Boop Oopy Doop! and would you belive that im from 1930? dont i look good for my age huh? (Universal Studios) *Go Away,You Big Bad Man! (when a male character is harrasing her) *Work's been kinda slow since cartoons went to color, but i've still got it eddie! "Boop-Boop-e-Doop-Oop". (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Scram (When she want's someone to get away from her) *Pudgy, you weren't doing a very good job, now i've hired alley cat. He's a professional mouse catcher. (Betty Boop and the Watchman) *Dear Betty, I cant mama want's me to mind Aloysius. Bimbo x x x x (Minding the Baby) *Oh my dear, i hope it's a man. (Someone rings her doorbell, Betty Boop's Birthday) *Where ya going bunny huh? (Betty Boop in Blunderland) Theme Song Betty Boop has had two opening songs though out the early Betty Boop Cartoon series, around 1934 the theme songs stopped and she can be seen opening the curtains and Booping, towards 1935-1939 the series only starts with her cute theme song in instrumental. Version 1 (With Lyrics): There's a little queen Of the animated screen; Wait 'til you, get a view of Sweet Betty! Made of pen and ink, She can win you with a wink; Ain't she cute, get a view of Sweet Betty! Those eyes, that pretty nose, Although aside from these, she's got so much of those! If you want to see Just a perfect little girl, 'Til you wait, get a view of Little Betty Boop! Version two (With lyrics) (Betty Boop's Big Boss) Betty you knocked me for a looper-looper Betty each time you star Betty it's time that we went steady, lets get ready for a wedding Betty perhaps you'll Boop-a-Doop a lullaby to a Betty by and by Version three (With lyrics): A hot cornet can go: sounds But a hot cornet can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! A saxophone can go: sounds But a saxophone can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! This little miss would never miss a chance for vocal tuning, And anytime and anywhere you can hear this lady crooning! An auto horn can go horn sounds But an auto horn can't "boop-boop-a-doop" like Betty Boop can do! Betty Boop's Main Theme Song Betty's official theme song is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away (With lyrics) I was born with a certian habit that's part of me It brings me happiness somehow, and now that habit is right at home in the heart of me Without it im no good, no.. how You can feed me bread and water or a great big bail of hay, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! You can say my voice is awful or my songs are too risque, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! I feel like a lonesome barrel without a hoop if you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop, Boop-Oop-a-Doop It's the only thing i'll live for till the time im old and grey so Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! Aww i feel like a little chicken locked in the coop! if you should deprive me of my Boop-Oop-a-Doop, Boop-Oop-a-Doop You can throw me to the fishes even that would be ok, but Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away! Another official theme song for Betty would be "I Wanna Be Loved By You" taken from Helen Kane's signature song and made into Betty's since 1985-present. I Wanna Be Loved By You (With lyrics, Betty Boop's Version) Intro (with drums) I Wanna Be Loved By You just you and nobody else but you! I Wanna Be Loved By You Alone! A-Boop-Oop-e-Doo! I Wanna Be Kissed By You just you and nobody else will do I Wanna Be Kissed By You Alone! I couldn't aspire to anything higher then fill a desire to make you my own Poop-Boopy-Doop! Boop-Boopy-Doo! I Wanna Be Loved By You just you and nobody else but you I Wanna Be Loved By You Alone A-Boop-Oopy-Doo- Oooh! Title Opening With Betty: Made of pen and ink, she can win you with a wink Betty Boop: Yoo Hoo! Aint she cute? Betty Boop: Boop-Oop-e-Doop! Sweet Betty! Betty's Abilities * Betty Boop is able to play the piano, as seen in several episodes such as, Betty Boop's Crazy inventions, A Hunting We Will Go,Betty Boop's Birthday Party,Happy You and Merry Me, & Be Human * Betty Boop can impersonate people and is seen as a Impersonator in the episode Stopping the Show, which means Betty can Impersonate anyone. Including such celebritys from the 1930's, such as Maurice Chevalier, Fanny Brice. Betty can also be seen impersonating Herbert Hoover & Al smith in Betty Boop for President, although she actually morphs into them. Although Betty's voice actress Mae Questel was a impersonator so that trait came from questel. Mae Questel stated in a interview, that some of Betty's personality was based on her own. * In On With the New, Betty is shown to be able to run at a high speed. * Betty is also able to skate like a professional, as seen in Wait Till the Sun Shines Nellie & Thrills & Chills * Betty is shown to be able to cook, as first seen in Betty Boops Bizzy Bee, in later episodes she is seen to be an excellent cook, she even works as a chef in On with the New. * In the early Betty Boop cartoon's, Betty has been shown to have many different jobs, such as a Nurse,Chef,Secretary,Babysitter,Judge,Nanny,Penny Arcade,Inventor,Race Car Driver,Actress,School Teacher,Automobile Car Repair's Woman, and many more. Officially Betty Boop works in vaudeville, as seen in Dizzy Dishes, Silly Scandals, Stopping the Show,Making Stars,Pudgy takes a Bow-Wow & The New Deal Show. Betty's Friends *Bimbo the dog (Ex-Boyfriend turned into Best friend) *Koko the Clown (Second Best friend) *Grampy (Friend, unknown if related to Betty) *Junior (Nephew) *Little Jimmy (Friend) *Popeye (Friend) *Buzzy Boop (Cousin) *Pudgy (Pet) *Aloysius/Billy Boop (Originally starred as Bimbo's baby brother in 1931 "Minding the Baby, but from 1932 was changed into the Betty Boop's Baby Brother, known as Billy Boop. *Henry (Friend) *Mr & Mrs Boop (Mother & Father) *Uncle Mischa (Uncle) *Sally Swing (Friend) *Bubby Boop (Brother, Comics Only) *Aunt Tillie (Auntie, Comics only) *Fearless Fred (On & Off Boyfriend) *Wiffle Piffle (Friend, Betty sometimes find him very annoying, as seen in Whoops I'm a Cowboy & The Hit air Salesman) *Beverly (Betty's Best friend in The Romance of Betty Boop) Betty's Enemies *Miss Green (Fights over Lola Daville's Diamond necklace with Betty & tries to have Betty killed) *Sam Slade (Deceives Betty & then tries to shoot her at the command of Miss Green) *Ugly Stepsisters (Both use Betty as a slave, to cook & clean for them until Betty marrys the prince) *Johnny Throat (Gangster, who tries to have Betty killed after she refuses to date him in, The Romance of Betty Boop) *Ringmaster (Strangles Betty, & tries to take her "Boop Oop a Doop" Away, until Koko saves the day) *The Old Man of the Mountain (Terrorizes a nearby town, When Betty Boop Confronts him, & challenges him to a musical duel, after the song ends he chases Betty down the mountain, with perverted intentions in mind) *Lecherous old man (Appears in many of the Talkartoons, was a villain in the Betty Boop episode, Mask-A-Raid & Chess Nuts) *Big Boss (Sexually harasses Betty in the workplace,but by the end of the cartoon she falls for him) *Mrs Fritzi Prissy (Originally disliked Betty and her dog Pudgy, until Pudgy saved her puppy Snooty) *Gus Gorilla (Sometimes is Betty friend, and sometimes he causes alot of trouble) *Irving (Cousin) (Plays tricks on Betty, until Grampy sorts him out) *Tracy & Mimzy (Dislike Betty in The Romance of Betty Boop) Betty Boop Information It has been assumed that Betty's first name was established in the 1931 Screen Songs cartoon, Betty Co-ed, this "Betty" is an entirely different character. Even though the song may have led to Betty's eventual christening, any reference to Betty Co-ed as a Betty Boop vehicle is incorrect although the official Betty Boop website describes the titular character as a "prototype" of Betty. There are at least 12 Screen Songs cartoons that featured Betty Boop or a similar character. Betty appeared in the first "Color Classic" cartoon Poor Cinderella, her only theatrical color appearance in 1934. In the film, she was depicted with red hair as opposed to her typical black hair. Betty also made a cameo appearance in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), in which she appeared in her traditional black and white and was voiced by Mae Questel. Betty Boop appeared in two television, both specials are available on DVD & Video as part of the Advantage Cartoon Mega Pack. $250,000 Infringement lawsuit In May 1932, Helen Kane filed a $250,000 infringement lawsuit against Max Fleischer and Paramount Publix Corporation for the "deliberate caricature" that produced "unfair competition", exploiting her personality and image. While Kane had risen to fame in the late 1920s as "The Boop-Oop-A-Doop Girl," a star of stage, recordings, and films for Paramount, her career was nearing its end by 1931. Paramount promoted the development of Betty Boop following Kane's decline. The case was brought in New York in 1934. Although Kane's claims seemed to be valid on the surface, it was proven that her appearance was not unique. Both Kane and the Betty Boop character bore resemblance to Paramount top-star Clara Bow. The most significant evidence against Kane's case was her claim as to the uniqueness of her singing style. Comparison between Kane & Boop thumb|300px|right|Betty Boop vs Helen KaneMiss Kane's attorneys strove vainly to have the sound effects included. Saying they wish to show how Betty Boop has simulated our voice and our style. We will show you your honor that the defendants have made a studied imitation of our style, our movements of the eyes and our general mannerisms. Max Fliescher denied that Betty Boop was a caricature of Kane, and refered Clara Bow. which was false, Clara Bow was part of the inspiration when re-vamping Betty Boop. But Betty Boop originally started as a caricature of Helen Kane. Betty's hair was even changed red, in the only Betty Boop color cartoon Poor Cinderella to try and change Betty's apperance to differ to Kane. Betty's actual hair color is Black, and that is why the creators only made one Betty Boop color classic, which was made right after the lawsuit in 1934. Mae West was also stated as being the model for Betty Boop, which makes the Clara Bow statement, not make any sence at all. There was even a trade ad which showed Betty Boop next to a photograph of Helen Kane. Betty Boop's Trial The cartoon Betty Boop's trial which was released in 1934, is most likley a reference to the Helen Kane $250,000 Lawsuit, but with a different story which show's Betty Boop go to court for speeding in her automobile, which ends with Betty Boop winning, the title screen for the cartoon is Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away. Testimony Testimony revealed that Kane had witnessed an African American performer, Baby Esther, using a similar vocal style in an act at the Cotton Club nightclub in Harlem, some years earlier. An early test sound film was also discovered, which featured Baby Esther performing in this style, disproving Kane's claims. Baby Esther, who was the first person to Boop, before Helen Kane.jpg|Baby Esther Victory Newsreel thumb|300px|right|Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away!Max Fleischer responded to the trial by releasing a Victory Newsreel, which featured the 5 women who provided the voice for the character Betty Boop. Mae Questel, Margie Hines, Little Ann Little, Bonnie Poe & Kate Wright. Max Fleischer stated that the women all had a certain something in their voices. Mae Questel took the lead role and sung Don't Take Our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away, with backup from the other voices of Betty Boop. The message to Helen Kane was: You can say our voices are awful, or our songs are too risque. But don't take our Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away. Responce Helen Kane later told the press that she was shocked and dissappointed, adding that both she and her friends felt that Betty Boop was a deliberate caricature of her. Helen Kane never provided the voice the animated character Betty Boop. Helen Kane Do something.jpg $250,000 Infringement lawsuit trivia *Helen Kane wanted Betty Boop stopped by injunction. *Helen Kane was originally flattered with the character Betty Boop. 1935-1937 Betty made apperances on the front cover of the Fleischer Studio's Animated News, she even appeared in some of her own skits with Grampy and Junior. The Romance of Betty Boop '' The Romance of Betty Boop (1985)'' Betty Boop is a girl adored by her neighbors and a hard worker: she sells shoes in a shoe store along the day, and sings in the Bubble Club in the night. Trivia * Betty Boop Changes her outfit several times * Betty Boop has a pet parrot named polly instead of her regular pet puppy Pudgy the dog * Betty doesn't wear her garter belt in the whole film, even though the hays code rules are long gone and the garter is Bettys trademark, Bettys garter re-appears in the next film Betty appears in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" which was made 3 years after this cartoon. * Betty's design in the film resembles Grim Natwick's drawings he did of Betty in the 70's & 80's. * This is the first time Betty has re-sung on of Helen Kane's signature songs entitled "I Wanna be loved by you" and made it into her own. The Betty Boop Movie Mystery The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. In Los Angeles, Betty Boop works as a waitress and her friends Koko and Bimbo in the kitchen of a dinning place. Trivia * This is the first apperance of Bimbo since 1933's "I Heard", who seems to be blue intead of black. *The movie was made a year after Betty's cameo in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * Betty's outfit has been changed to purple instead of the usual red and her jewelry had been changed into silver instead of gold, her garter is also visable, unlike when she appeared in The Romance of Betty Boop. * Unlike "The Romance of Betty Boop", this movie trys to follow Max fleischers original surreal style of the original Betty Boop cartoons. Betty Boop Scrapped Film (1993) In 1993 Richard "Dick" Fleischer , who was the Son of Max Fleischer of the Fleischer Studio's wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character "Betty Boop" but those plans were later canceled. Jazz was a major part of most of the old Betty Boop cartoon shorts. In the little storyboard in the link above Betty Boop performs a song called "Where are you" with her astranged father Benny Boop. Sue Raney stand's in for Betty & Jimmy Rowles stands in for Betty's father Benny Boop, although Bernadette Peters was to have voiced Betty in the actual movie, which would make the storyboard a pilot, but before the recording sessions started the film was abandoned. Gallery Betty Boop 1993.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg Betty Boop's Misguided Tours Scrapped Tv Series (1998) Betty Boop's Misguided Tours was a TV show about Betty Boop as a tour guide on a bus that traveled to various places around the world. The show was suppost to be hipand edgy. The show was pitched to MTV and HBO. The project was scrapped. Other Betty has made cameo appearances in television commercials and the 1988 feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). While television revivals were conceived, nothing has materialized from the plans. In 1993 there were plans for an animated feature film of Betty Boop but those plans were later canceled. The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film can be seen online. The finished reel consists of Betty and her estranged father performing a jazz number together called "Where are you?". Jimmy Rowles and Sue Raney provide the vocals for Betty and Benny Boop. In 2008 Betty appeared in the Nintendo DS Game "Betty Boop's Double Shift", Then in 2009 she appeared in a mobile game by Namco called "Betty Boop Movie Mix Up". A Betty Boop Musical is in development for Broadway, with music by Davis Foster. Nintendo DS The first ever playable Betty Boop game was released in early 2007-2008 by DSI Games entitled Betty Boop's Double Shift. The game was dissed by Nintendodojo and given very poor ratings, and was criticized for the unresponsive touch controls. Betty Boop referenced in other animations *Betty Boop Parodies & References (See for more information) See Also *Betty Boop Commercials (See for more information) Betty Boop Toys & Games Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products, include Betty Boop Precious Kids Dolls, which are the official Betty Boop dolls. The first Betty Boop Doll was made in the early 1930's, a replica was remade by Danbury in 2005, Danbury Mint still make porcelain Betty Boop dolls, which are collected by fans of Betty Boop, although the Danbury Mint ,Betty Boop dolls are very exspensive. Betty Boop's Love Meter was released for the Ipad in early january 2012. See Also *Betty Boop Gallery *The Original Betty Boop Gallery *Betty Boops Official Website *Betty Boop on Facebook *Betty Boop on Soundboard *Betty Boop on Deviantart *Betty Boop at The Fleischer Studios *Betty Boop & Fleischer Studios' Fan-Club & Deviant-art *http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Betty-Boop/Betty-Boop/ Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Female Characters